


Undone

by Satansgirl666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Touch, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansgirl666/pseuds/Satansgirl666
Summary: Thor is on a mission to retreive one of the lost infinity stones and return it to NOVA for safe keeping, but he needs Loki in order to find it. On their journey they are captured by minions of Thanos. Thor and Loki are both forced to face an onslaught of physical and psychological hardships that will challenge them as they have never been before. This story takes place after first Avengers and as if Thor: The Dark World had not taken place.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This story gets dark, more dark than any Marvel film or even comic would ever get, but though the circumstances are not inline with what one would expect from the Thor story lines, I'm hoping the character's reactions to these events are.

Delicate fragments of light danced beneath the stones surface. It was a lovely little gem the color of amber. It’s appearance, though lovely, did not match the level of power which it contained. In the wrong hands, this stone could level cities, execute a genocide, or even bring galaxies to ruin. Nothing more than vast fields of dust in the void.  
Ideally the stone would go to NOVA until the technology to destroy it was developed, but for now Thor’s primary goal was just getting it to a less hostile planet. He had heard rumors of an infinity stone hidden on a planet once inhabited by frost giants a few months prior. The planet had been abandoned long ago, but the legend was the stone had been left behind, it’s previous owner long deceased. Thor had searched tirelessly, and upon finding it discovered it was protected by a spell that made it accessible to all but those of Jortun decent. Seeing as Thor wasn’t exactly on chummy terms with any frost giants, he went to the one he was at least in a position of power over...Loki. He trusted him about as far as he could throw him (which was admittedly pretty far) but he was running out of options at this point.  
Loki was a scoundrel and a liar, but Thor always saw a glimmer of light in him. That light was once so bright when they were children. Though it was more like a dream than a memory now, Loki used to be an innocent soul, and unyieldingly loyal to his big brother. Alas, Thor could not rely on that loyalty now.  
The plan was nothing special, but it would get the job done. Loki would be temporarily released into Thor’s custody in order to help him carry out his recovery of the stone. He would of course be shackled the entire time. Once the stone was obtained and delivered to NOVA Loki would be granted escorted visits to the outside world as well as visitations upon his return to prison.  
Unfortunately, nothing can ever go that smoothly, and somewhere along the way their mission was discovered. People in high places desired that stone, and they weren’t squeamish about what they had to do to get it. It wasn’t long before the very people Thor wished to keep the stone from were hot on their trail. They seemed to have waited until Thor and Loki had done all the hard work and obtained the stone before making their advance. They had barely escaped their first battle. They fled in their ship, but the vessel took fire on take off that later required them to make an emergency landing. Now they were forced to make their journey on foot.  
Thor and Loki scrambled over the rocky and unforgiving terrain. The earth would fall away beneath their feet, revealing craters hidden in the shadows. Thorny and twisted trees reached out and snagged at their clothing.  
“Keep up Loki!” Thor boomed. Loki’s hands were still bound in irons, which in turn were chained to a collar locked securely around his neck. It was a predicament which made it especially challenging for him to keep his balance while traversing the planets uneven terrain.  
Loki lost his footing as loose rocks tumbled out from under him. Unable to catch his fall, he hit the ground with an unhindered THUD and slid a few feet down the face of the hill they were ascending.  
“Grrrr.” Loki grit his teeth. “If you would be so kind as to remove these shackles, perhaps I wouldn’t be such a burden upon you dear brother.”  
“Not a chance.” replied Thor.  
“Well then I am afraid you will just have to be patient, for which I am sorry, as I know it has never been one of your virtues.”  
Thor ignored Loki’s gas-lighting and half dragged him the rest of the way up. Loki straightened himself as they reached the top, sticking his chin in the air like a pouty child. “Must you man-handle me so?" Loki had been complaining since the off set of their journey, and Thor’s tolerance was wearing thin.  
“Enough!” Exclaimed Thor. “Please Loki, no more of your senseless prattle. It isn’t necessary. Your disdain for me has been made abundantly clear. You may hate me, and even wish me dead, but at least silence yourself for your own sake. We will never lose our pursuers if you carry on so.” Thor looked back out over the land they had just traversed, trying to spot any sign that they were still being followed.  
Loki exhaled, almost sighed, and his rigid frame relaxed. It was exhausting trying to keep up such an act of disdainful indifference. In reality he was tired; tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of existing. “No” Loki stopped himself “don’t have such week and silly thoughts. For all they know, you intended to live that day you dropped from the Bifrost.”


End file.
